1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a paper document transacting apparatus for receiving and dispensing bills and notes, and particularly to an automatic transacting apparatus of a bill circulating type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Paper apparatuses are widely used for receiving bills inserted in their inserting ports, transporting the bills through transporting paths, and storing the bills in their storages such as charging storages, 10,000-yen bill storages, 1,000-yen bill storages, 5,000-yen bill storages and reject storages To dispense the bills, each apparatus extracts bills from the storages, transports the same through the transporting path, and dispenses them via the deposit port.
The transporting path of the automatic transacting apparatus tends to cause abnormalities such as jams which prevent bills from moving smoothly. The automatic transacting apparatus is generally equipped with detectors disposed in the transporting path. When detecting the jams, the detectors generate signals according to which indications are made to inform the operator of the occurrence of the jams.
A prior system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,542,287 owned by the same assignee as the present invention. In this device, the detector has detected the occurrence of the jams, indicating lamps and digital display section display the error code number
However, when the bills are jammed, an operator must open a door and find the location of the jammed bills, causing problems in that a long time is needed for the correction work.
Further, in the prior art apparatus, the transport path drive is used for discharging the remaining bills. At this time, the transport path drives at a normal speed accompanied by the high-speed rotation of mechanical parts such as belts and pulleys of the rollers, endangering the safety of the operator because parts might bite fingers and clothes of the operator.
To insure the safety of the operator in correcting the jam, it is required to prohibit the apparatus from running at the normal speed or turn off power of a transporting unit of the apparatus.
However, in a general maintenance operation other than the jam restoring operation, it is required to take the transporting unit out of the automatic transacting apparatus and drive the transporting unit at the normal speed. To achieve this, the conventional paper document transacting apparatus is provided with interlock switches.
If the jam is corrected by manually rotating the transporting unit, only one interlock switch is sufficient to secure the safety of the operator but the manual jam correction is laborious and inefficient.
Therefore, in correcting the jam, it is required to drive the transporting unit at a low speed to improve the efficiency of the jam correction and ensure the safety of operator.